The twins who fought the clones
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: What if Anakin had a twin brother, what would change, would Anakin still turn to the dark side or will his brother? This is a prequel to the Chosen one Revenge of the Sith but can be read on it's own. on hold
1. Chapter 1

_**Star Wars**_

_**The twins that fought in the Clone Wars.**_

**_Summary: What if Anakin had a twin brother? Would he still go to the dark side or would it be his brother._**

**_The small elevator jolted as it started to go up. The three jedi standing in it stumble with the jolt, they were not expecting it._**

"_**Well that was graceful." Said jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi as he steadied himself,**_

_**then reaching out his hands to steady his two young apprentices.**_

"**_I knew that was going to happen," said Luke Skywalker as he got color back into his face._**

"_**Sure you did," said Obi-wan trying to hide his smile.**_

_**Luke could feel his twin as he was helped up by they're master, he had stumbled again. Luke turned as he got up to see his brother on his knees. He had been quiet all day, but not this quiet. It was like the jolt had stunned him.**_

"**_Anakin, you're awfully quiet, did that jolt stun you to silence?" Luke asked as Obi-wan helped Anakin stand up._**

_**Luke was joking of course, but when his twin didn't say anything in response he began to worry.**_

"**_Ani, are you alright?" Luke asked using Anakin nickname. _**

"**Anakin, you seem a bit tense," said Obi-wan giving Anakin a sideways glance.**

**Anakin snapped his head up straight hearing Obi-wan's voice.**

"**Not at all," said Anakin knowing that Obi-wan could tell that he was nervous, "I hate it when he uses the force on me," Anakin thought.**

"**I haven't felt you this tense since we fell into that pit of gundogs," said Obi-wan.**

"**You're the one who fell into that nightmare master and we rescued you remember?" said Anakin looking at his master with a determined look on his face.**

"**Oh-yes," Obi-wan said as he started to laugh.**

**Anakin and Luke looked at him and started laughing too. Anakin only laughed half heartedly.**

"**Anakin, you're sweating relax," said Luke patting his brother on the back.**

"**Take a deep breath," Obi-wan suggested looking at his younger apprentice.**

**Anakin suddenly became very interested with the top of his lightsaber and started playing with it. Obi-wan took a wild guess.**

"**It's about seeing her again, isn't it?" said Obi-wan with a smile.**

**Luke twitched an eyebrow turning his sparkling light brown eyes to his brother.**

"**I haven't seen her in ten year's master, how could she remember me? Then I was just anine year old kid, playing around with racers. I am now nineteen training to become a jedi. I just don't know," said Anakin as he ran his right hand through his short sandy blonde hair. Getting his fingers caught in his padawan braid he mumbled something Obi-wan and Luke couldn't hear and tucked it back behind his right ear.**

"**Don't worry, she'll remember you," said Luke, his eyes twinkled as the door dinged opened.**

"**Obi? Obi! Mesa so smilen to weein yousa!" said Jar Jar Binks as he grabbed Obi-wan's hand.**

"**Good to see you again Jar Jar." Said Obi-wan shacking his hand.**

"**Senator Padme. Mesa palos here! Lookie, lookie, senator. Desa Jedi arriven." Said Jar Jar in his gungun speech.**

"**It's a great pleasure to see you again, milady." Said Obi-wan bowing slightly with Luke and Anakin doing the same.**

"**It had been far too long master Kenobi," said the senator looking over at Luke and Anakin hardly recognizing them.**

"**Luke-Ani?" she said, "My goodness you two have grown."**

"**So have you-grown more beautiful I mean," Anakin began; Obi-wan looked at him twitching an eyebrow, Luke cleared his throat and ran his hand through his strawberry blonde hair trying to tell Anakin that he better add something to that sentence and fast.**

"**For a senator I mean," Anakin stammered his ocean blue eyes sending a look that said "thank you" to his brother.**

**The senator just smiled and said, "Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."**

**Anakin smiled back, but deep down that was not what he wanted to hear. **

**T.B.C.**


	2. you will learn to follow my lead

_**Star Wars**_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**You will learn to follow my lead**_

"_**Our presence here will be invisible my lady I assure you." Obi-wan said as he sat on the couch Luke on the left, and Anakin on the right.**_

"_**I'm Captain Tyho of her Majesty's security service. Queen Jamillia had been informed of your assignment." Said the Captain and added, "I am grateful you are here, Master Kenobi. The situation is more dangerous the senator will admit."**_

"_**I don't need more security I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill." The senator said with determination.**_

"_**We are her to protect you senator, not to start an investigation," said Obi-wan.**_

"**_We will find out who is trying to kill you Padme- I promise you," Luke said making Anakin stare at him. Anakin was just thinking that but knew he shouldn't say it out loud._**

"**_We will not exceed our man-day my young Padawan learner," said Obi-wan staring at Luke with an "I'll talk to you later," look in his eye._**

"_**He meant in the interest of protecting her master of course," said Anakin trying to help his brother.**_

"_**We will not go through this exercise again Anakin," said Obi-wan turning to the younger twin.**_

"_**Me! I was just-," Anakin began.**_

"_**I don't want to hear it Anakin, you and Luke will learn to follow my lead." Said Obi-wan.**_

"**_Why?" asked Luke making Anakin's mouth drop open._**

"_**What?" asked Obi-wan, he was just as surprised as Anakin.**_

"_**Why else do you think we were assigned to her if not to find the killer?" Luke said.**_

"_**Luke has a point master, protection is a job for local security not jedi," said Anakin. For his brother did have a point.**_

"_**Yes, it is over kill master, investigation is implied in our man-day," said Luke, making Anakin slap his own forehead.**_

"_**We will do exactly as the council has instructed," Said Obi-wan looking from the older twin to the younger one and adding, "and you will learn your place young ones."**_

_**The nineteen year olds hung their heads, Luke in shame, Anakin in anger, "It's not fair, I didn't do anything and I still get yelled at," Anakin thought.**_

"_**Maybe with your presence here the mystery behind these attacks will be revealed," said Padme standing and saying "Now if you'll excuse me-I will retire."**_

_**Obi-wan stood, Anakin and Luke quickly followed. As the senator left the room Jar-Jar Binks came up to Luke and Anakin.**_

"_**Mesa bursting with happiness seeing yousa again Luke and Ani," said Jar-Jar.**_

"_**It's good to see you too Jar-Jar," Luke said as if nothing had happened. Anakin was watching the senator leave.**_

"_**Ani?" Jar-Jar said again.**_

_**Anakin sighed and said, "She hardly even recognized me Jar-Jar. I've thought about her every day since we've parted and –and she's forgotten me completely."**_

"_**Shes a happy, happier then mesa seen her in a long, long time," said Jar-Jar as Obi-wan came up to stand by him.**_

"_**You are focusing on the negative Anakin be mindful of your thoughts. Ten years is a long time Anakin. But trust me, she was pleased to see us, now let's check security," said Obi-wan.**_

_**Anakin and Luke walked up to check the cameras around to room while Obi-wan went to check on the guards. They were all in for a long night.**_

_**T.B.C.**_

**_ Came some one help me? I can't find the following movie andTVshowwith Hayden Christensen anywere: Higher Ground, andNo Greater Love. _****_Are they any good? Am I wasting my time trying to find them? would they be worth watching if I did find them? came some one please, help!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**A Quick thought**

"**I hit the ship but they used a decoy." Said the hired assassin.**

"**We'll have to try something more subtle this time, Zem. My client is getting impatient. Take these," said the bounty hunter handling Zem a canister of what looked like giant centipedes and added quickly, "Be careful. They're very poisonous. Zem, there can be no mistakes this time."**

………………………………………

"**How are things downstairs master?" Luke asked as Obi-wan came through the door.**

"**Captain Typho has more that enough men downstairs. No assassin would try that way," said Obi-wan as he draped his cloak on a chair next to Luke and Anakin's and added, "Any activity up here?"**

"**Quiet as a tomb," said Anakin walking up to stand Luke and added, "I don't like just waiting here for something to happen to her."**

**Obi-wan pulled out his comlink camera that each of them had that allowed them to see into the senator's room. "What's going on?" Obi-wan asked when he saw that the camera was black.**

"**Ah, she covered the cameras," said Luke turning to the door.**

"**I don't think she liked us watching her," Anakin added.**

"**What is she thinking?" Obi-wan said as he walked toward the door.**

"**She programmed R2 to warn us if there is an intruder," said Luke as exchanged a glance with his brother.**

"**There are many other ways to kill a senator." Said Obi-wan looking worried.**

"**We know, but we also want to catch this assassin, don't we, Master?" asked Anakin.**

"**You two are using her as bait?" said Obi-wan crossing his arms in front of his chest and waiting for an answer.**

**Anakin winced as his master spoke and backed up a step before saying, "It was her idea. Don't worry no harm will come to her. I can sense everything going on in that room, trust me."**

**Obi-wan sighed and looked to the door. He then looked to Anakin, then to Luke and then back to Anakin.**

"**It's to risky," Obi-wan said turning to look at the door again and adding, "Besides your senses are not yet attuned my young apprentice."**

**Anakin looked to Obi-wan and said, "And yours are?"**

"**Obi-wan turned back to face the twins and said, "Possibly."**

………………………………………

**Zem programmed the flying droid of were to take the canister, and inserted it into the mouth of the droid and with that the droid was off to do Zem's dirty deed.**

…………………………………………

**Anakin stood by the window fingering the window sill with the tip of his fingers as he watching the speeders zoom by. Though he really wasn't watching anything, he was just staring out into space when his brother's voice brought him back.**

"**Anakin are you alright?" Luke asked placing his right hand on his brother's shoulder.**

"**I'm fine Luke," said Anakin giving his brother a small smile.**

"**Anakin, you look tired," said Obi-wan who was leaning on the side of the chair.**

**Anakin turned to Obi-wan and said, "I don't sleep well anymore."**

"**Because of your mother?" Obi-wan asked as he tried to meet Anakin's eyes.**

**Anakin nodded.**

"**I don't know why I keep dreaming about her," said Anakin staring off into space again.**

"**Dreams pass in time," said Obi-wan exchanging a glance with Luke. **

"**I know you would much rather dream about Padme," said Luke almost as if he could read his brother's thoughts.**

**Anakin sighed as he left the balcony window with the glass closing behind him and said, "Just being around her again is intoxicating,"**

"**Be mindful of your thoughts, Anakin. They betray you. You've made a commitment to the Jedi order, a commitment not easily broken. And don't forget. She's a politician, and they're not to be trusted." Said Obi-wan as the three of them started to pace the room.**

"**She's not like the other in the senate, Master." Said Anakin sounding hurt by Obi-wan's words.**

………………………………………

**The flying droids flew to the window. Inside the senator was sleeping soundly with R2-D2 by the door.**

**The droid quietly cut a small hole in the glass, and with a quiet thud the two poisonous creatures fell onto the floor.**

**R2's sensors picked up the sound and the small blue and white droid scanned the room with his light.**

**The senator was sleeping soundly and nothing was amiss in the room so R2 shut down again. The fat slimy poisonous creatures soundlessly crawled up the bed, one down her pillow, the other up her blanket.**

…………………………

"**Master you're generalizing, the chancellor doesn't appear to be corrupt," said Anakin said. **

**They had been talking about the chancellor for fifteen minutes now and Anakin was beginning to grow tired of it.**

"**Palpatine is a politician." Said Obi-wan.**

"**I think he's a good man, My—." Luke didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before he senses something and his head turned to the door Anakin's soon followed.**

"**I sense it too," said Obi-wan as they ran for the door. As they ran in all three at the same time activated their light sabers.**

**Luke jumped onto the bed and with two quick flicks of his wrist the slimy creatures hit the wall on the other side of the room with a thud, both of them where sobered in two.**

**Anakin looked to the window and saw the droid back away. Without thinking Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and jumped out the window and grabbed the droid as it flew away.**

**Luke got to his feet and looked to his master, Obi-wan nodded and ran out of the room. **

"**Stay here," Luke said as he deactivated his lightsaber and ran after Obi-wan only hoping that Anakin could hang onto the small droid. If he didn't he would have a very long time to wave good bye.**

**T.B.C. **


	4. A bond between brothers

I wrote this at 2 am so if there are mistakes I am very sorry, but i felt bad for making you wait so long so I finished it. I have been in school so have not had much time for writing but this is my last week for the summer, yeah! So I will be able to update more often. I was wonder if I should start writing episode one or if you guys just want me to write two and three, I will leave it up to you, my reviewers, so let me know what you think I should do. Also I know that this is not how the droid chase happened in the movie but I thought I would add a little more action to it. Enjoy. Anakin's Girl 11

Chapter Four

A Bond between brothers

Anakin let out a cry of alarm when he realized that the droid he saw was actually a straight edge very small flying droid with sharp small uneven panels just big enough for Anakin's hands to take hold of it. Anakin gripped the panels so hard his knuckles were turning white and drops of blood dripped from his fingers and the sharp panels dug into his hands. Anakin suddenly looked down-bad mistake. He saw the city lights down below. "Oh boy, why does this stuff always happen to me?" Anakin thought.

………………………………………

Luke followed Obi-wan into the speeder hangers. The speeders were lined up against the wall of the hanger, it was a public hanger, and anyone could park there. Luke and Obi-wan looked for the first speeder they could find that was made for three, Luke in the drive's seat Obi-wan on the other side.

Luke looked around the hanger, no sight of any one else. That was all it took, Luke back out of the line of speeder and with a quick thrust was at full speed, and out of the hanger.

………………………………………

"Ow!" Anakin yelled out in pain when the droid knocked him against a wall on his right side. The hit had made his right arm go almost completely numb; it dropped to his side useless for the moment. He clung to the droid with his good left hand the sharp edges digging even more into his fingers.

……………………………………..

"Ow!" Luke said as his right arm tingled with another's pain.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Obi-wan asked looking at Luke. Luke rubbed his arm and stared at Obi-wan.

"I don't know master, my arm just started to hurt," Luke said.

"Are you alright?" Obi-wan asked a little concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Luke said putting both hands back on the controls.

…………………………………..

Anakin held as tight as he could with his right hand the sharp edges still digging into his fingers, the droid now had long lines of Anakin's blood dripping down the side of it.

The best he could tell was that his right shoulder had been dislocated, his arm was numb, it would no longer be of any use to him for now. Then the unthinkable happened, some one shot the droid right out of Anakin's hands. In a blink of an I Anakin was half way down to the city below.

………………………

"I don't see him master, do you?" Luke asked turning with a last hope to his master.

"No I-wait-yes there he is!" said Obi-wan pointing at Anakin as he fell.

"Oh no," Luke said and before Obi-wan could say anything went into a spin dive towards Anakin.

Anakin braced himself for the impact, but then saw that the ground was being replaced by a bright yellow speeder. Anakin reached for the edge of it with his cut left hand, he grabbed if just as Luke pulled up out of the dive.

Anakin gripped the side of the speeder and Obi-wan grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

As Anakin finally sat down safely in the middle seat he let out a sigh and stared at them saying, "What took you so long?"

"Oh you know brother; we couldn't fine a speeder that we really liked," said Luke having fun and his brother's expense.

"Oh thanks a lot," Anakin said as he brought his good hand up so he could take a better look at it.

"Anakin, what happened to your hand?" Obi-wan asked seeing the blood seep through his fingers.

"Well let's just say that the droid was smaller and sharper then I thought it was," Anakin said as Obi-wan ripped off a piece of his tunic to use as a bandage.

"With the open cockpit, and the right speed capabilities," Luke continued having to much fun for his own good.

When Obi-wan got to Anakin's right hand, he noticed how limp it was, and that his arm was at an odd angle.

"Anakin, are you sure you are alright?" Obi-wan asked with concern as he took hold of Anakin's right arm he felt Anakin's shoulder, he could tell that it was dislocated.

"I'm fine master," Anakin said.

"Sure you are," Obi-wan said as he took hold of Anakin's arm and managed to pop his shoulder back in place.

"Ow!" Anakin yelled as his shoulder slide back into its socket.

"Ow!" Luke echoed his hand also going to his shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" Obi-wan asked looking at the older of the twins.

"I don't know, it's nothing, I'm fine," said Luke putting his hands back on the controls.

"Now Anakin, are you alright now?" Obi-wan asked, he was still concerned for his younger padawan.

"No, I'm fine master," Anakin said as he rubbed his shoulder feeling was slowly beginning to return to it. "There he is," he added pointing to the green speeder in front of them.

This time Luke went into a nose dive after the speeder, faster and faster.

"Pull up Luke, pull up," said Obi-wan being pinned to his seat.

Luke and Anakin were having to much fun to hear him, even though he was injured Anakin let out a "Wahoo" before Luke pulled up out of the dive.

Obi-wan was white faced as he said "you both know I don't like it when you do that."

"Sorry master," said Luke looking to his brother.

"We forgot you don't like flying," said Anakin with a smile.

"I don't mind flying, but what you're doing is suicide," Obi-wan said as Luke dodged another speeder.

Luke continued to chase the speeder, as it went through a power cufflink.

"Luke, Anakin, how many time's do I have to tell you-," Obi-wan started as they went through the bolts of energy, "To-stay-away-from-power cufflinks."

They continued the chase until it turned left and they continued straight.

"Luke, where are you going? He went that way," said Obi-wan pointing in the direction the other speeder had gone.

"Master if we keep this chase up any longer that creep is going to end up deep fried, and I personally would like to find out who he is and who's working for, this it a short cut-I think," said Luke looking to his brother.

Anakin only managed a half smile, he had no idea what his brother was talking about.

T.B.C.


	5. A Twin Dive

Chapter five

A Twin Dive

The jedi master watched on in horror as Luke dodged anther speeder scraping the sides together. The sound made Anakin cover his ears.

"Watch it Luke," said Obi-Wan with a twitch of his eye brow.

"Sorry master," said Luke.

They went a little farther and then stopped in midair and looked around.

"Well you've lost him," said Obi-Wan looking a little annoyed.

"I'm deeply sorry master," said Luke looking at Obi-Wan and then looking down at the city below.

"That was some shot-cut Luke, he went completed the other way," said Anakin crossing his arms across his chest as his brother tapped him on the shoulder and pointed at something.

"Once again you've proven-,"Obi-Wan did not get to finish his sentence.

"If you'll excuse us," the twins said in unison as they jumped side by side off the speeder.

Obi-Wan pulled himself over to the driver side of the speeder and looked over the edge at his falling Padawans and said, "I hate it when they do that."

As they fell, Luke and Anakin kept their eyes on the green speeder below, they both managed to hit the speeder at the same time, both grabbing a side as they hit, Anakin on the left, Luke on the right. They both slid forward as the driver of the speeder dove down trying to get them off. Anakin swung his feet up onto the other side of the speeder and pulled himself up a little as he made the jump from the left side to the right. He slipped a little and would have fallen off if Luke hadn't reached out his hand.

Luke pulled Anakin up to grip the side of the speeder beside him, then the both slowly started working their way towards the cockpit but a sudden thrust made them slide onto it. When they got above it Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and smashed the window with it, but he was only able to get out a few slashes before it fell out of his hand and fell away.

Obi-wan was behind them and saw the lightsaber as it came flying at him and reached up and caught it and put it on the seat beside him.

Anakin reached into the cockpit with his right hand to stop the pilot from firing the blaster, Luke gripped his brother by the neck of his tunic to keep him from falling off.

At least the blaster didn't fire at them, but it did fire at the engine. The sparks started and the engine sputtered as it died. Luke and Anakin hung on with all their might but as they got closer to the ground they slid off and landed with a couple of thuds, as they rolled into some cans.

Luke got up slowly rubbing his bruised ribs, and then reached out to help Anakin up.

"Anakin are you alright?" Luke asked seeing a look of pain in his brother's ocean blue eyes.

"I think so, I might have sprained my wrist," Anakin said as he stood he gripped his left wrist with his right hand.

"Anakin-," Luke began.

"There," Anakin yelled pointing down the street with his good arm, at where he saw the shooter come around the corner.

The twins charged at him. He ducked into a club just as Obi-wan caught up to his padawans.

"Luke, Anakin!" Obi-wan called.

"He went into the club master," Luke said as he and Anakin walked over to meet Obi-wan, Anakin was still gripping his hurt wrist.

"Luke, please, use the force, think," Obi-wan said trying to make his point.

"Sorry master," Luke said slowly.

"He went in there to hide not to run," Obi-wan said.

"Yes master," Luke said.

Obi-wan turned to Anakin, "Anakin are you alright?" he asked seeing how Anakin was holding his arm.

"I'm find master, I think I just jammed my wrist when I landed," Anakin said shaking his left hand a little.

"In that case," Obi-wan said as he pulled out Anakin's lightsaber and handed it to him, "Next time try not to loose it."

"Yes master," Anakin said as he reached out for his weapon.

"This weapon is your life," Obi-wan said shaking it a little.

Anakin grabbed the saber out of his master's hands, "I try master," they followed Obi-wan into the club.

"Why do I get the feeling you two are going to be the death of me?" Obi-wan asked as they entered the club.

"Don't say that master, you're the closest thing we have to a father," Luke said as he looked from Obi-wan to Anakin.

"Then why don't you listen to me?" Obi-wan asked.

"We are trying," the twins said together as they walked into the club behind Obi-wan.

T.B.C.


End file.
